armadura de batalla
by Renton-torston
Summary: protegeré este planeta cueste lo que cueste no dejare que nadie muera pensó el joven genio mientras era seguido por sus dos mejores amigos al salir de su laboratorio para enfrentarse contra el mas temible monstruo que el universo alguna vez hubiera conocido.


**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para nickelodeon.**

 **Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Ingles, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬**

 **la llegada**

Jimmy: Las defensas en la luna se mueven a su posición, activando defensas planetarias a máxima potencia, confirmado la disminución del movimiento, el objetivo se ha detenido.

Sheen: Ultra genial, no tendremos que pelear contra esa cosa.

Carl: Genial Jimmy, la verdad es que estaba aterrado

Jimmy: Creo que fueron muchas emociones por el día de hoy, será mejor que vallamos a beber una malteada – mientras los 3 chicos se retiraban la alarma comenzó a sonar, inmediatamente se giraron para ver la pantalla y los peores temores de los jóvenes se confirmaron – el objetivo está en movimiento, los cañones lunares desviaron un poco su curso, no caerá en los bosques, se dirige a Retroville, estimo tiempo de aterrizaje 6 minutos y contando.

Sheen: Como dijo ultra lord en el episodio 198 "cuando el planeta se revela" un héroe hace lo que hace porque es bueno, a pesar del peligro defenderé este planeta con mi vida y venceré al mal, protegiendo a aquellos que me dieron la espalda.

Carl: Valla sheen no sabía que ultra lord fuera tan profundo, creo que comenzare a verlo – dijo carl concordando con lo dicho por sheen.

Jimmy: No hay tiempo que perder, vox ya ha preparado el vehículo vamos tenemos poco tiempo, goddard sigue el plan, vamos chicos es ahora o nunca – dicho esto los 3 pequeños guerreros se dirigieron al aerodeslizador de su amigo, no tardaron en llegar al punto de impacto; al hacerlo se encontraban en el centro del pueblo y una nube de humo se disipaba dejando ver a todos los curiosos una figura monstruosa que emergía por debajo de la tierra.

Al aterrizar todo mundo los miro extrañados, pues estos no parecían los mismo chicos que habían conocido, sus rostros y cuerpos no habían cambiado pero su apariencia si, una armadura los cubría desde los pies a la cabeza, dejando solamente visible medio rostro, desde la nuca pasando por sobre los oídos y bajando por los ojos cubriendo la nariz sola la intensa mirada de los 3 muchachos se veía.

Al estar en el centro de la ciudad y con el impacto alienígena los medios de comunicación ya estaban allí para cuando los jóvenes llegaron, cuando aquel tan conocido en el pueblo se acerco escoltado por sus amigos, las cámaras no dejaban de gravarlo, todas las transmisiones en Texas fueron suspendidas y en su lugar la urgencia de lo que pasaba en retroville fue puesta en pantalla, fue entonces que dos chicas miraron la televisión y vieron esas tan familiares figuras de aquellos que tanto daño les habían causado en los meses anteriores.

Jimmy: Klehgjar destructor de mundos, prisionero fugado del planeta urine en la galaxia de Sextans A, he sido contactado por la A.G.P. fuimos informados de que venias y se nos encomendó la misión de detenerte, sin embargo ese no es nuestro asunto, la tierra no tiene ninguna razón para atacarte o tratar de detenerte en tu viaje, sin embargo tampoco te daremos asilo, por lo tanto debes marcharte enseguida, la tierra nunca te ha ofendido, nosotros no destruimos tu raza, no tienes motivos para estar aquí, márchate – dijo haciendo que todos los presentes y los espectadores televisivos desde sus casas temblaran de pánico, lo cual solo fue empeorado cuando la figura finalmente fue visible a la vista.

Un monstruo de color rojo, con cabello blanco, enormes garras negras, cuernos gigantescos, de alrededor de 4 metros de altura que sostenía una enorme hacha negra y solo vestía una especie de taparrabo. Avanzo hacia la multitud expectante, cada paso hizo retumbar la tierra, a su alrededor el concreto sufrió grandes abolladuras, fue entonces cuando un enorme vozarrón retumbo con un eco siniestro, escuchándose por todos los rincones del pueblo – destruiré este planeta solo porque me es divertido y me gustaría que trataran de detenerme, malditos simios sin pelo.

La multitud se estremeció, en los canales de televisión la noticia se propago, pronto toda la nación estaba sintonizando lo que ocurría en retroville, desde los estudios se actualizaba a los que apenas miraban, todo el mundo se paralizo y miraron a los 3 jóvenes, el estremecimiento los lleno cuando desde el joven genio se escucho un grito de guerra, alertando a sus amigos y a las masas.

Pronto Jimmy y sheen desaparecieron de la transmisión, mientras carl corría hacia el aerodeslizador, del cual saco el híper cubo y de este una gigantesca máquina. Mientras tanto Jimmy y sheen reaparecieron frente al monstruo, cada uno atacando por un lado desde la cabeza y la pierna de forma simultánea, klehgjar se contorsiono hacia los lados, con una acrobacia se alejo de ellos, entonces sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera detenerlo fueron arrojados por dos fuertes puñetazos, chocando contra los edificios, haciendo que se desprendieran varias paredes.

Mientras los chicos salían de los escombros y embestían cada uno por un lado al criminal, el cual peleaba con ambos sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, carl terminaba de preparar la maquina y la posicionaba, entonces, se acerco a las cámaras de televisión haciendo que todos lo miraran extrañado – como seguro, por si todo sale mal, les diré las funciones de esta máquina la cual tele transportara al criminal al planeta prisión, junto a todo lo que se encuentre en un radio de 15 metros, ya está preparada solo es necesario presionar el botón, por lo tanto les recomiendo que se alejen lo más posible – dijo carl hablando a las cámaras televisivas.

La batalla continuaba los chicos se miraban en clara desventaja ante el invasor al menos hasta que carl grito ¡LA MAQUINA ESTA ARMADA! – Grito carl- de inmediato los chicos retrocedieron hacia donde su amigo, amante de las llamas, se encontraba.

Sheen: Valla gordito de verdad te tardaste, incluso pensé que te habías ido a tomarte una malteada y nos habías dejado todo el trabajo – dijo sheen en un tono de broma, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el lugar, ni el momento adecuado, cuando nuevamente sintió un golpe que lo mando a volar, provocando que destruyera varios automóviles, que se cruzaron en su trayectoria.

Klehgjar: Es acaso todo lo que pueden hacer, ya se porque querían que me fuera, estaban aterrados de mi, saben que no podrán ganar, su planeta perecerá – dijo una vez que ocupaba el lugar donde sheen había estado solo hacia unos segundos. Mientras el villano hablaba no se percato de una ráfaga de luz que se aproximaba la cual lo golpeo de lleno, mandándolo a volar, fue entonces cuando el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras, relámpagos comenzaron a caer todos hacia el mismo punto.

Sheen: Absorción de energía al 30% Jimmy – dijo sheen mientras salía del metal torcido de un automóvil, se miraba calmado mientras los rayos caían sobre él y comenzaba a aparecer un aura blanca resplandeciente a su alrededor – tardare unos minutos en cargarme por completo tendrán que distraerlo – dijo al ver que su enemigo se alzaba nuevamente a tan solo unos metros de ellos.

Jimmy: Bien carl es el momento de subir la intensidad, mientras sheen carga usa tu técnica para mantenerlo al margen, yo usare mi habilidad – dijo mientras alzaba su mano al cielo – armadura de batalla inicia protocolo de ataque, despierta mi habilidad natural – al pronunciar estas palabras del brazo de Jimmy comenzó a surgir un liquido plateado sin embargo su armadura seguía intacta al detenerse el flujo una espada se alzaba en su mano, era completamente plateada, a pesar de parecer bastante pesada, Jimmy podía moverla a la perfección y con gran fluidez como lo demostraron los movimientos de corte que realizo.

Carl: Entendido Jimmy – dijo imitando los movimientos y palabras de su mejor amigo y al igual que con Jimmy un liquido plateado broto de su armadura, solo que en esta ocasión en lugar de una espada un enorme mazo de metal se alzaba – ve Jimmy yo cuidare a sheen, te cubriré las espaldas – al decir esto Jimmy desapareció junto a klehgjar, por todas partes lo único que se veía eran destellos de metal chocando entre si, en todas direcciones los edificios, los autos, asi como el concreto eran destruidos, los edificios ya dañados caian uno por uno.

Muchos de los espectadores habían corrido aterrados casi desde el inicio de la batalla solamente algunos se mantenían detrás de carl, junto a los medios de comunicación, mientras en sus casas los amigos y las familias de los 3 guerreros se mantenían expectantes, sabían que no habría nada que pudieran hacer, así que simplemente se mantenían juntos y oraban por sus hijos y por aquellos a los que amaban.

De repente los golpes y la destrucción seso por completo, una figura roja apareció en medio del caos, se paraba orgulloso mientras en su mano derecha alzaba su hacha, en su mano izquierda sujetaba firmemente el cuello de Jimmy, el cual sangraba del torso y de la frente, en su mano su espada trataba de cortar a aquel que lo mantenía prisionero, para liberarse, sin embargo fue inútil.

Tu velocidad es muy buena chico, pero la mía es mejor, que venga el siguiente juguete, dijo mientras arrojaba a Jimmy a los restos del pavimento, justo antes de que se impactara en el suelo un cumulo de arena se elevo tomándolo suavemente, aunque parecía muerto carl se alegro de ver su pecho moverse ,solamente estaba inconsciente, carl agitaba su mazo de un lado a otro y la arena que había capturado a Jimmy se movía según sus ordenes a través del viento, cuando su amigo estuvo a una distancia segura del villano, el joven guerrero alzo su arma y asesto un duro golpe al suelo, fue entonces cuando la tierra se abrió, enormes rocas y escombros de edificios se elevaron por los aires de lo que algunas vez fue el centro de una ciudad, que no podía ser nuevamente reconocido como tal.

Las rocas y los escombros bailaban en círculos alrededor del villano, en intervalos irregulares se desprendían de la danza, atacando directo al cruel alienígena, después de estar así unos cuantos minutos las rocas comenzaron a caer, formando una montaña de escombros, por unos instantes una sonrisa apareció en la cara de carl, por lo que bajo su arma con satisfacción ,entonces sin previo aviso los escombros y las rocas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, la sonrisa de carl se borro al instante nueva mente frente a ellos se alzaba klehgjar sin un solo rasguño.

Sheen: Energía cargada al 100% - se escucho como un leve susurro, traído por la gélida brisa de verano, detrás de los espectadores se encontraba sheen, cuyo resplandor se sobre ponía a él provocando que ni una sola parte de su cuerpo fuera visible - ¡ALEJATE CARL! – al tiempo que ese grito se escucho carl se elevo por el aire, junto a un cumulo de tierra llevando consigo a todos los que estaban detrás de él.

Un enceguecedor rayo de electricidad salía despedido de sheen, a pesar de la velocidad con la que se movía el rayo se vio durante casi un minuto, tan claro que solo mostraba la energía abrumadora que se encontraba en ese ataque, al finalizar el cielo se despego y volvió a brillar, tan azul como antes, sin embargo ahora las cosas eran distintas, ya ni siquiera los escombros quedaban de aquellos edificios, a lo lejos se miraban algunos autos que aun ardían por la explosión pero lo más importante el objetivo, al cual era dirigido, el ataque permanecía de pie con una expresión inmutable, a pesar de que algunas heridas se mostraban en su piel, también se pudo apreciar como casi al instante eran cerradas.

Klehgjar: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha debo admitir que son poderosos, casi tanto como aquel ejercito que trato de detenerme, les diré algo, si ustedes hubieran sido algunos cientos más yo me habría encontrado en problemas, claro problemas no muy graves aun así los hubiese vencido a todos, pero hubiera sido mucho peor el daño provocado, ahora vasta de jugar es momento de pasar a la verdadera acción.

En un instante el monstruo se encontraba al lado de un cansado sheen mientras alzaba su pierna sobre su cabeza y comenzaba a patearlo contra el suelo, solo aullidos de dolor se escuchaban fue entonces cuando un aterrado carl cayó del cielo, al instante toda la gente corrió del lugar, algunos valientes camarógrafos se quedaron presenciando con horror como el joven era pisoteado hasta abrir un hoyo en la tierra, cada vez más profundo, con cada impacto.

Mientras Jimmy recobraba el conocimiento proceso con su gran cerebro lo que pasaba y tomando su espada corrió a la misma velocidad inhumana, asesto un duro golpe en la pierna de apoyo del monstruo, al ver esta acción el criminal bajo su pie despacio, se coloco al lado de la cabeza de sheen, con ambos chicos a sus pies el criminal se preparo para patear la cabeza de aquel que aun mantenía su espada en su pierna, cuando sintió que una mano le sostenía el pie, a pesar de sostenerlo con fuerza sheen no alzo la cabeza, solo un grito se escucho.

Sheen: ¡ACABALO CARL! – reaccionado del shock carl alzo unas rocas y sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, sabiendo que no eran rivales para él, opto por su último recurso, con sumo cuidado capto la atención del enemigo, mientras lo distraía con algunos ataques, la máquina de transporte fue envuelta en la roca, lanzándose contra el villano, seguido de varias piedras gigantes, klehgjar no tuvo dificultad en desviar las piedras, entonces cuando no quedaba nada más para atacar carl se acerco a él, alzando su mazo comenzó a golpearlo, su desesperación era palpable, mientras sus amigos sostenían sus pies carl atacaba la cabeza y el torso del monstruo, el cual no hacia ademan alguno tratando de defenderse. Sin poder verlo, un golpe lo mando lejos, haciendo que callera en el piso, de forma casi inmediata carl elevo el suelo a sus pies, sin separarse de la roca embistió contra el villano, el cual detuvo su ataque con una mano, fue entonces cuando carl soltó su mazo, la roca bajo el, se rompió en fragmentos, revelando una maquina a la cual el monstruo intergaláctico no había prestado atención hasta que la vio y lo supo, era un tele transporte.

Klehgjar soltó al chico, por primera vez se mostraba temeroso, comenzó a golpear con ambos puños a los chicos que aprisionaban su movimiento, pero estos parecían haberse fusionado a la tierra entonces vio con horror como el joven que aun quedaba en pie se acercaba a la maquina y presionaba el botón de arranque, el mundo se movió en cámara lenta, justo cuando los golpes lograron hacer que los chicos le soltaran las piernas, vio con horror de forma casi inmediata como la espada se clavaba nuevamente en su pierna reteniéndolo el segundo suficiente para que la esfera de energía lo capturara, sin la fuerza suficiente para escapar los 3 chicos y aquel monstruoso ser que había destruido retroville, fueron vistos como un rallo, de energía que salía disparado hacia el cielo para desaparecer en el infinito azul que se reflejaba.

Para aquellos periodistas que aun quedaban en la escena el ver aquello les dio un alivio y a la vez un inmenso hoyo en su corazón surgió, acababan de ser salvados pero el precio era la vida de 3 niños que habían luchado lo mejor que pudieron, los cuales al verse derrotados, decidieron sacrificarse por el bien de un planeta, de sus amigos, de sus familias y de aquellos millones de personas que no conocían.

Un extraño ruido alerto a las personas, las cuales salian de sus escondites, desde los cielos se veía un perro metálico descender, moviendo sus orejas como hélices de helicóptero, al aterrizar el sonido de una alarma salió de su boca, haciendo que aquellos que dejaron de mirarle le prestasen atención nuevamente, al tener las cámaras sobre si el perro alzo la cabeza, de sus ojos comenzó a mostrarse un holograma, comenzó como una película desde el 3, 2, 1, en una pantalla gris, cuando al comenzar la grabación un niño de una cabeza enorme apareció sentado en una silla frente a una enorme computadora.

Jimmy: Saludos gente de la tierra, si ustedes están viendo este video, significa que ni carl, sheen o yo nos encontramos mas en este mundo, hay varios puntos que deben ser aclarados así que lo haré de la forma más sencilla posible, sin rodeos, el día 30 de mayo del 2001 he recibido un video proveniente del espacio, dicha transmisión era una alerta temprana sobre la llegada de klehgjar el terrible. Un ser proveniente del planeta prisión, urania, en la galaxia de Sextans A, el cual antes de ser capturado era conocido como el destructor de planetas, dicho ser destruyo un ejército entero al escapar, miles de naves de la más alta tecnología alienígena fueron destruidas sin piedad, al terminar busco un planeta para refugiarse, después de calcular su trayectoria se determino que llegaría a la tierra fue entonces cuando se decidieron a contactarme.

Jimmy: Según los datos enviados determine 4 escenarios entre las distintas posibilidades, el primero con un 69.7456%, es el hecho de que nos mate a todos, por lo cual aquellos que logren sobrevivir deberán dirigirse a mi laboratorio, mi perro goddard los guiara, mi computador vox ha sido programado para recrear los trajes de batalla necesarios, estos les darán increíbles poderes y les permitirán desarrollar habilidades únicas que les ayudaran a defenderse, con 20.3654% de posibilidades nuestro plan de pelear contra él y distraerlo lo suficiente como para activar la maquina transportadora aun a costa de tener que detenerlo nosotros mismos y arriesgarnos a ser transportados con el, librando así el mundo de su amenaza, con un 9.81% el escuchara que la tierra no quiere verse comprometida y se marchara, con 0.19% nosotros ganamos. En el segundo escenario mi laboratorio iniciara el proceso de autodestrucción, por lo que recomiendo alejarse de él, ahora como ya lo dije esto solo será visto si los primeros 2 escenarios se cumplen.

Sheen: Ya basta de esta tontería cabezón, le das muchas vueltas me toca a mí – dijo sheen al ser enfocado en la cámara – a mi papa quizás te preguntes porque no te dije nada de esto, bueno como lo hablamos entre los 3 con un 90% de probabilidad de morir jóvenes – dijo comenzando a alterarse – porque los buenos siempre mueren jóvenes – dijo mientras corria por el laboratorio hasta que fue detenido por Jimmy y carl los cuales lo pusieron frente a la cámara nuevamente – disculpa que me alterara como te decía, decidimos entre los 3 que no los pondríamos a ustedes en peligro, este no era un experimento fallido, es un monstruo que viene a destruirnos a todos espero, te cuides papa, para mi querida novia libby, oye nena – dijo haciendo "ojitos" a la cámara - gózame mientras puedas, podrás presumir que besaste a un héroe, y disculpa por romperte el corazón, pero comprende tenemos que hacerlo, después de todo somos los aprendices de ultra lord, no podemos defraudarlo – dijo saliendo del enfoque de la cámara y posicionándola frente a carl.

Carl: Hola, pues a mis papas quiero decirles que los voy a extrañar y a pesar de que me enfrento a una muerte horrible, deben saber que yo no lo hago por ultra lord o algo así, yo lo hago por ustedes y por todas aquellas personas y llamas en el mundo que merecen vivir, pero en especial a mi querida helka, que aunque no te dije lo que sentía siempre te quise, además les pido perdón – no pudo terminar la frase pues de repente estallo en llanto, todos los que lo conocían sabían que la carga emocional para él era demasiada, las imágenes del video lo mostraron a él siendo consolado por sheen, hasta que la cámara fue girada nuevamente, enfocando a Jimmy.

Perdón por todo, a todos, a pesar de que no creo en la otra vida, si existe estoy seguro que nos encontraremos allí, hasta entonces, suerte y cuídense – al decir esto la transmisión se corto, el perro robótico simplemente se alejo de la escena, caminando con la cabeza gacha.

los padres de aquellos jóvenes estaban devastados, era imposible que sus hijos estuvieran muertos, o de seguir vivos saber que no tardarían en ser asesinados por aquella creatura sin embargo nadie estaba tan devastado como cindy vortex y libby folfax las cuales en los últimos meses habían tratado a esos 3 chicos como basura inservible, por el hecho de que sheen y Jimmy habían decidido cortar con ellas de forma repentina, carl solamente era un plus pues al ser su amigo no lo pensaban aguantar, el arrepentimiento lleno a las pobres chicas, ahora comprendían las razones por las cuales todo había pasado.

 **este fue mi primer fanfic de jimmy neutron espero y les gustase a mi me encanto como quedo los veo en la siguiente actualizacion**


End file.
